Saturation-recovery electron spin resonance measurements were made on oxygen-sensitive coal, "gloxy", to determine the T1 of the samples as a function of oxygen concentration. The experiments were performed at both X-band (9-10 GHz) and S-band (2-4 GHz). The experiments were performed to evaluate the usefulness of gloxy as a probe of oxygen concentration.